Overexpression of Pim kinases is detected in a wide variety of hematologic and solid cancers. Overexpression of various family members have been noted in multiple myeloma, AML, pancreatic and hepatocellular cancers. Claudio et al., Blood 2002, 100, 2175-86; Amson et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA, 1989, 86, 8857-61; Mizuki et al., Blood, 2003, 101, 3164-73; Li et al., Canc. Res., 2006, 66, 6741-7; Fujii et al., Int. J. Canc., 2005, 114, 209-18. Pim1 overexpression is associated with poor prognosis in mantle cell lymphoma, esophageal and head and neck cancers. Hsi et al., Leuk. Lymph., 2008, 49, 2081-90; Liu et al., J. Surg. Oncol., 2010, 102, 683-88; Peltola et al., Neoplasia, 2009, 11, 629-36. Pim2 overexpression is associated with an aggressive clinical course in a subset of DLBCL patients. Gomez-Abad et al., Blood, 2011, 118, 5517-27. Overexpression is often seen where Myc is overexpressed and Pim kinases can convey resistance to traditional chemotherapeutic agents and radiation. Chen et al., Blood, 2009, 114, 4150-57; Isaac et al., Drug Resis. Updates, 2011, 14, 203-11; Hsu et al., Cancer Lett., 2012, 319, 214; Peltola et al., Neoplasia, 2009, 11, 629-36. As such, these data indicate that inhibition of Pim kinases will be useful to provide therapeutic benefit in cancer patients. Pim kinase inhibitors have been described in, for example, US Pat. Pub. Nos. 2014/0200216, 2014/0200227, and 2015/0057265. In particular, the Pim-inhibiting compound N-{4-[(3R,4R,5S)-3-amino-4-hydroxy-5-methylpiperidin-1-yl]-7-hydroxy-6,7-dihydro-5H-cyclopenta[b]pyridin-3-yl}-6-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-5-fluoropyridine-2-carboxamide (including both 7R and 7S diastereomers) is described in US Pat. Pub. No. 2014/0200227. Accordingly, new forms of Pim-inhibiting molecules are needed to help prepare pharmaceutically useful formulations and dosage forms with suitable properties related to, for example, facilitating the manufacture of safe, effective, high quality drug products. The present invention described herein is directed toward this end.